What's Past (omnibus)
| Pages = 617 | Year = various | Stardate = various | ISBN = 1439194866 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Summary ;Publisher's description :The thirteenth collection of stories from the bestselling eBook series Corps of Engineers, featuring an original cast of characters and events in the ''Star Trek universe!'' :This compilation of novellas from the bestselling eBook series ''Star Trek: Corps of Engineers chronicles the adventures of a topflight assemblage of specialists made up of extraordinary Humans and exotic aliens who can build, program, and devise everything from alien replicators to doomsday machines. This volume includes Progress by Terri Osborne, The Future Begins by Steve Mollmann & Michael Schuster, Echoes of Coventry by Richard C. White, Distant Early Warning by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore, 10 is Better Than 01 by Heather Jarman, and Many Splendors by Keith R.A. DeCandido.'' : Stories Progress ;eBook #61 ( , ISBN 1416520457) ;by Terri Osborne :''2369: With the recommissioning of the U.S.S. Progress, Captain David Gold is contemplating his next command while on a mission to the Federation protectorate Drema IV. Gold's chief medical officer, Dr. Katherine Pulaski, has her own reasons for wanting to return to Drema IV – to check up on a former patient of hers: Sarjenka, a girl who befriended Data of the Starship Enterprise™, and whose memories Pulaski erased.'' :A mining accident on Drema IV brings together the S.C.E., Pulaski, Gold, and Sarjenka in an adventure that will have far-reaching consequences for all of them... The Future Begins ;eBook #62 ( , ISBN 1416520465) ;by Steve Mollmann & Michael Schuster :''2375: After being rescued from the U.S.S. Jenolen by the crew of the Starship Enterprise™, Captain Montgomery Scott found himself seventy-five years removed from the time he knows, a twenty-third-century engineer now living in the twenty-fourth. Now he serves as the liaison between the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and the admiralty, supervising the S.C.E.'s mission assignments.'' :But Scott's transition into a new century is not an easy one. The horrors of the Dominion War in particular bring about a crisis of conscience that leads Scotty from the strife-torn world of Kropasar to the pleasure planet of Risa, where encounters with Admirals Alynna Nechayev and William Ross, Ensign Robin Lefler, and Lefler's mysterious mother lead Scotty to a momentous decision... Echoes of Coventry ;eBook #63 ( ; ISBN 1416520473) ;by Richard C. White :''2375: Before he joined the crew of the U.S.S. da Vinci as their linguist, Dr. Bartholomew Faulwell served as a Starfleet cryptographer during the Dominion War. Of the many missions he performed, however, there is one he cannot discuss that still haunts his memory...'' :Once he was assigned with a team of specialists to a secret starbase near Dominion-controlled territory to listen in on enemy communications. At first the assignment is routine, but soon they discover vital intelligence that may change the face of the war! Distant Early Warning ;eBook #64 ( , ISBN 1416533095) ;by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore :''2265: Following the discoveries made by the [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|U.S.S. Constellation]] in the Taurus Reach, Starfleet has fast-tracked the construction of Starbase 47, a.k.a. Vanguard. But the rapid construction has meant concomitant technical problems, ones that are vexing Vanguard's commanding officer, Commodore Diego Reyes.'' :So it's the Corps of Engineers to the rescue. The U.S.S. ''Lovell, with its crack S.C.E. team led by Lt. Commander Mahmud al-Khaled, must solve Vanguard's technical crises so the base can become operational as planned.'' :A return to the 23rd century, in the tradition of ''Foundations and Where Time Stands Still, and a prequel to the acclaimed new novel series Star Trek: Vanguard!'' 10 is Better Than 01 ;eBook #65 ( , ISBN 1416533087) ;by Heather Jarman :''2374: The planet Bynaus has always been a haven of order in a chaotic universe. Its inhabitants, the Bynars, live in harmony with computers, functioning in binary pairs to keep their society alive.'' :Two Starfleet officers arrive in an attempt to recruit Bynars for the Starfleet Corps of Engineers – but when one of the potential recruits is found dead, it's up to Citizen Services investigators 110 and 111 to determine the cause of death. But their investigation will lead them to a startling revelation that will rock Bynaus to its very core! Many Splendors ;eBook #66 ( , ISBN 1416533079) ;by Keith R.A. DeCandido :''2365-2368: Starfleet Academy graduate Sonya Gomez has received her dream assignment: the Starship Enterprise. Captained by Jean-Luc Picard and working under the supervision of Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge, Gomez hopes to make her mark on the flagship.'' :Her initial months are difficult – an incident involving Picard and a cup of hot chocolate is followed by a brutal encounter with the Borg – but Gomez slowly begins to find her place on the ''Enterprise even as the ship deals with crises, from the Pakleds to the Ferengi to a return engagement with the Borg. But it is her colleague, Kieran Duffy, who proves to be her greatest challenge, as the driven young woman must decide if a relationship is something that fits with her notion of a Starfleet career...'' Background information *This collection had not been expected to be released until some time after . Following delays to the four books set after which were planned for Summer 2010, the omnibus was brought forward to . External link * }} Category:Novels